Gotas de Sangue
by Mima-Chaaan
Summary: História baseado no livro O Crepúsculo, com o casal principal como Sasuke e Sakura. Uma guerra está para estourar entre as criaturas do submundo e apenas a união de poderosos clãs poderá impedir o sangue de ser derramado. Contém Hentai e linguagem inaprop
1. Chapter 1

Eu dei uma mudada quem leu este capitulo pode reler se quiser mas o conteudo permanecerá o mesmo!

Obrigada. =D

Prefácio

Era tudo tão novo para mim, eu podia sentir o poder, era possível senti-lo em minhas veias... Não fazia muito tempo que eu havia me tornado esse monstro.

Com meus olhos fechados, minha audição captou um som, era curioso, muito delicioso, era aquilo que eu mais desejava. As batidas de um coração, tão frágil, mas tudo aquilo que um tipo como eu queria, um coração.

Eu corria em sua direção, saber quem perturbava a minha paz e de minha família, um sorriso irônico se deteve pelo meu rosto, porque esses humanos vinham aqui trazer as coisas que eu não podia ter. Eu era imortal, tudo que fosse do meu desejo eu obteria, mas algumas coisas eram impossíveis.

Minha família já corria para a entrada, se é que eu poderia chamá-los de família, a realidade é que éramos apenas uma grande junção de homens e mulheres. Uns mais diferentes do que outros, mulheres e homens, belos devo dizer, mas nada se comparava a beleza da família real.

Olhava em seus rostos o desespero por sentir aquele cheiro, era como se estivéssemos inalando a mais perfeita fragrância e bebericado o melhor néctar do universo, como um enxame de gulosas abelhas prontas para atacar a perfeita flor em um jardim infértil. Os mais jovens estavam se controlando o máximo que conseguiam, mas era possível ver em seus olhos a fome...

Logo após vi que aquele simples humano, digo garoto, veio apenas entregar um recado para o meu pai, ficou interessado em mim, mas logo o ignorei. Não deveria ter seus dezesseis anos. Rapidamente despachei o garoto o mais rápido possível, porque no final quem iria ficar com os novatos morrendo de fome numa sala? Resposta obvia era eu.

Ao fechar a porta dei um olhar reprovador aos jovens então, os maduros chegaram. Com a minha idade real era impressionante que eu continuava de bom humor, logo dei um sorriso a todos os presentes e me retirei para dormir, dei uma risada no interior com a piada, logo me repreendendo pelo senso de humor.

- Sua bobinha, vampiros não dormem. – e com esse pensamento dei um fraco tapa em minha testa com a língua pra fora e me retirei pelo corredor escuro. Apenas os meus pensamentos eram escutados.

Cap. 1 – A nova cidade.

Os raios de sol batiam na janela pedindo uma desconfortável permissão para entrar. Atrapalhando minha meditação, aquele pequeno incômodo, fez lembrar-me de um detalhe. Meus pais tinham me inscrito e uma escola nova, na cidade de Forks, a idéia de me misturar com estranhos era horrível. Eu havia escutado, o que me deixava mais agoniada é que essa simples cidade era a cede de duas grandes famílias vampirescas da América do Norte. Por ser discreto o lugar ainda era habitado por nossos rivais, eles tentavam tomar o meu lugar, a realidade é que eu não estou nem ai para isso.

Eu vivo em uma cidade muito ensolarada Seattle seu nome, tão linda, mas tão cheia de vida, isso era muito difícil para os novatos, tanto que eles terminavam sempre presos. Eu olho para aqueles humanos e vejo seu problema com a morte, eles não sabem como eu os invejo poder morrer, dormir em paz isso é tudo o que mais queria a minha mente, mas eu temo pela minha "vida". Tantas coisas da qual eu ainda não senti, como o amor, os arrepios que o meu parceiro me proporcionaria em nossos momentos íntimos. Agora eu não sinto nada, alem de prazer, certamente não posso negar que algumas coisas me atraem como: sangue, sexo, velocidade, dinheiro e lutas.

"Eu sou assim, ótimo que se dane se for para ser imortal que eu viva muito bem." Dei uma gargalhada com os meus pensamentos, depois de quatrocentos e noventa e sete anos eu ainda não abandonei as minhas falas mortais. É isso ai, outra verdade sobre mim eu tenho quatrocentos e noventa e sete anos e um rosto de dezoito. Sabem eu não quero me gabar, sempre que eu olho no espelho eu vejo alguém, o ser mais perfeito e que nunca encontrará um par a sua altura.

Os homens desejavam-me não só eles como os vampiros também, a mulheres e as fêmeas de minha raça me odiavam, me invejavam ao mesmo tempo idolatravam a mim. Com a pele tão branca, o aspecto de morta literalmente, mas macia como seda, minha boca num tom de vermelho sangue, para os da minha raça convidativos, seu formato era perfeito com lábios carnudos. Um nariz arrebitado e fino, em relação ao meu rosto, harmonioso poder-se-ia dizer, eu não tinha o menos afeto por ele, pois estava morta a respiração não me servia de nada, mas bonito. Olhos um tanto quanto felinos, falo isso por poder ver sua cor verdes como duas pedras de jade num brilho impressionante, devo admitir que dependendo do meu humor eles mudem de tonalidade para uma coloração de tom âmbar, ainda possível notar os grandes cílios envolta de meus olhos. Sobrancelhas finas e destacadas que combinam com a cor do meu cabelo. Meu cabelo vai até minha cintura, liso na raiz e com suas pontas terminadas em cachos, e sua cor é a mesma da sobrancelha ela é... Rosa, pronto eu falei eu tenho um cabelo que a cor é um tom de cereja, daí que vem o meu nome, Haruno Sakura.

Eu dei um sorriso para minha imagem refletida na penteadeira e dei um sorriso no qual minhas covinhas apareceram. Abri o meu closet, era sempre hiper lotado de roupas eu não permitia nem a mim nem aos outros do clã repetir as roupas. Retirei a camisola da qual era feita de cetim preto. Meus ombros logo se destacaram deixei cair o resto da camisola mostrando a nudez ao meu único admirador, o meu reflexo.

Meu corpo era um tanto diferente, bem mais desenvolvido. Toquei em cada pedacinho meu, meus ombros que mostravam aos outros uma postura refinada e autoritária. Meus seios grandes e volumosos, aqueles que todo homem deseja a alguma mulher, uma cintura fina e pequena com uma barriga lisa, mas perfeita, um quadril grande, arrebitado e durinho que faz qualquer um humano, vampiro ou qualquer outra espécie parar para olhar e se curvar. Seguido de coxas grossas e definidas, sem saliência, panturrilhas medianas, mas demonstravam a força que meu corpo tinha e para terminar um conjunto de pés e mãos perfeitos com unhas perfeitas. A típica mulher corpão violão o desejo do povão.

Procurei por algo em meu guarda roupa, era hoje que eu iria catar uma loja descente e cara de roupas para descontar a minha aversão a mudança para Forks. E lá estava o conjunto da vez, dessa vez eu seria um pouco mais discreta, peguei o meu kimono preto com desenhos de dragões em dourado, ele ia até metade da coxa e tinha um discreto decote para aumentar a curiosidade de meus observadores e a ira de suas parceiras. Peguei meus hashis para o cabelo e fiz um coque com velocidade impressionante em apenas um segundo já havia me vestido e arrumado meus cabelos. Coloquei meus sapatos stilettos pretos nos pés, coloquei um grande colar de borboleta de prata, um par de argolas de prata também e varias pulseiras. Peguei minha bolsa e botei os óculos de sol na cabeça para então descer para a sala do café da manhã onde vi todos da nossa família ali sentados conversando.

Meu pai bebia em um cálice de cristal no qual era possível ver o sangue, do qual conseguíamos através do banco de sangue. O nome de meu pai era Hatake Kakashi em sua vida humana, mas decidiu mudar para Haruno Kakashi porque a família Hatake ainda existia no mundo humano e era bem conhecida. Meu pai tinha uma beleza única, mas ele me transformou e eu não sentia o amor que minha mãe sentia por ele. Com seus cabelos grisalhos um olho negro e o outro adquirido de um dos seus grandes rivais, porém seu querido amigo Uchiha Obito. Kakashi em uma batalha m lobisomem, perdeu o olho esquerdo, Obito que havia batalhado e perdido, doou seu olho esquerdo a meu pai, graças ao Uchiha o olho é vermelho escarlate, ocorre pelo uso do Sharingan, mas jamais era visto pelos outros eu mesma só vi algumas vezes. Tinha um porte do qual era invejoso escultural digamos assim. Mas seu rosto era um mistério, isso até para mim.

Minha mãe estava sentada ao lado de meu pai com um ar tedioso, Mitarashi Anko, agora Haruno Anko, encontrei-a semimorta, trouxe ela para Kakashi e pedi para que a transformasse, morena, seios fartos, e corpo modelado, apesar de ser minha mãe e da simpatia eu nunca me misturei muito, seu jeito me dá arrepios, pois ela conseguia ler minha mente. Compreendia porque Kakashi gostava tando dela sem ter que dizer uma palavra. Eu falava apenas com Kakashi e Anko, depois os meus amigos, tambem os chamava de minhas crianças entre tudo meus irmãos, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tsunade e mais alguns outros, não muitos, dos quarenta e seis vampiros instalados nessa mansão eu mal devo falar com dez. Olhei para Kakashi e falei:

- Vou sair! – curta, mas educada. – Mande Ino quando chegar me ligar, eu estarei fazendo compras por ai.

- Esta bem querida tome cuidado... é claro para não machucar ninguem. – Sai logo após o termino da frase. Eu não queria me demorar naquela sala, nela se encontravam os novatos enquanto eles admitiam todos os sete pecados e os outros existentes nas cabeças mundanas dos seres vivos, a minha moralidade só permitia no máximo cinco deles, em ordem; Ira, Luxúria, Soberba, Avareza e Inveja. É a ordem em que eles se manifestam em mim. E estar perto deles me faz sentir os outros.

Entrei na minha garagem exclusiva, duas Lamborghini Diablo uma preta e outra amarela, a preta tinha chamas azuis e brancas vindo de trás para frente, e uma boroleta muito bem desenhada. A amarela varias correntes cinzas e uma borboleta cinza do mesmo formato da preta. Era algumas das minhas coleçoes favoritas, alcança 325 Km/h e demora cerca de 4 segundos para alcançar 100 Km/h linda não? Passando esses carros duas Ferraris F-50 uma preta e uma vermelha sem detalhes exceto a borboleta vermelha na primeira e amarela na segunda demorei um bom tempo para adquirilas pois a lista de espera era muito grande, mas tempo nunca foi um problema, alcança 325 Km/h e demora cerca de 3,7 segundos para alcançar 100 Km/h. Lancer Evolution X não era muito chamativa, mas com raios dourados desenhados em sua lataria dava um ar imponente, com um desempenho que chega aos seu 258 Km/h e um tempo de 4,9 segundos para chegar aos 100 Km/h nada demais porque o melhor ainda estava por vir. E o Audi TT verde claro e um baralho com os quatro naipes desenhado com sombra em Azul bebê, á o mais fraquinho e o mais antigo dessa minha pequena frota, com uma velocidade máxima limitada a 250 km/h e uma aceleração de 6.4 segundos para atingir os 100 Km/h, mas ainda sim consegue ter um comportamento fasinante. Com toda certeza dos quais eu mais me interessava pela velocidade este era o que menos importava, mas a aparência não me permitia desprezar ele.

Andei mais um pouco e encontrei outra iguaria, mas só até aqui eu já tinha notado o meu amor pela velocidade e por borboletas. Os cinco dos meus carros já observados estão escritos no vidro fumê Sa-chan é assim que meu pai me chama, ele que me deu esses cinco. Então passei por carros mais discretos como caminhonetes, e carros de pessoas normais, eu sabia que não era isso o que eu queria, o que me fazia até mesmo sorrir verdadeiramente eram os riscos da agilidade, e pelo menos me sentir livre. Esse pensamento me levou para uma sala da qual eu parei e repensei, é tava na hora de me despidir da cidade então faria isso com classe, e estava eu parada em frente a segurança para que os outros vampiros não entrassem. Minha voz de soprano, que pareciam o mais lindo canto de um passaro saiu, eu falei palavras rapidas e a porta abriu- se, lá se encontravam os demonios das pistas quatro carros perfeitos ao meu ver.

O Pagani Zonda Dourado, mas sem a borboleta, a ultima fora trocada por dois olhos vermelhos de gato, seu alcance de 322 Km/h de velocidade maxima e necessitando de apenas 3,7 segundos para atingir os seu 100 Km/h. Ferrari Enzo prata com um dragão preto estilo tribal, alcança 350 Km/h e demora cerca de 3,65 segundos para alcançar 100 Lamborghini Gallardo prata com uma bola de sinuca com o número oito preto, alcança os seu 333 Km/h e demora cerca de 3,9 segundos para alcançar 100 Km/h. Saleen S7 preto com um lobo prata uivando para uma lua vermelha com a sombra de um morcego estampada na lua, 399km/h acelerando de 0 a 100 em 2,8 segundos nossa eu já não conseguia nem respirar. E finalmente Bugatti Veyron o meu então mais novo amor, preto com uma pequena parte em prata, ele não é só isso, nas quatro rodas existem vários diamantes incrustados, no capo em vez de desenhos há um grande S feito de Jade e um H feito de rubi, por dentro o painel era uma mescla de ouro com ouro branco e a direção em prata e bronze, era todo blindado, bancos de couro negro. Vários televisores e GPS caso algum humano nojento rouba-se meu lindo carrinho eu daria cabo dele.

Mas chega de falar sobre essa minha paixão, pois se não passaríamos um bom tempo, entrei em meu Bugatti eu tinha certeza que poderia levá-lo, mas segundo meu pai seria apenas para emergências. Fechei minha cara com tal pensamento, imagine eu tendo que dirigir uma carroça velha, abri um sorriso ao me lembra do meu pedido ao meu pai. Com este ele foi de acordo, então eu iria utilizar o meu Hummer SUV preto para ir para o colégio, aposto que nem chamara a atenção, aposto que nenhum carro seja tão ruim.

Ao ligar o motor de meu lindo bebê o ronco foi ensurdecedor, foi maravilhoso. Logo sai da garagem todos por onde eu passava gritavam e olhavam na minha direção, era possível escutar aquelas crianças de dezesseis anos entrando na puberdade, iniciantes no jogo da vida, gritando uns aos outros, "Olhem é um Bugatti!" mas ao terminar a fala já era tarde demais. Oh como eu pude me esquecer de esclarecer o porquê dessa velocidade toda, hey é um Bugatti um predador nato da selva de pedra com a velocidade máxima de 408 Km/h e os 2,5 segundos para alcançar os seus 100 Km/h. Peguei a rota do shopping, estacionei em um lugar privado para compradores de suma importância. Pensei então "Eu já achei um novo para a minha coleção é um tal de Aero TT logo, logo eu irei comprá-lo." Um sorriso maléfico correu pelo meu rosto. Eu abri a porta e comecei a sair do carro tranquei-o e comecei a andar na direção do shopping, ao colocar meus pés no lugar escuto meu telefone tocar, era Ino. Andei mais um pouco com o celular na mão e me sento-me à mesa de uma cafeteria da Starbucks e sinto as pessoas me observando de todos os lados muitas delas com sorrisos maliciosos e olhares obscuros, nem dei atenção. O celular continuava a tocar aquela musica chata da cantora Mariah Carey – Touch my body que foi colocada especialmente para Ino, o ser mais insuportável da face da terra, mas ainda sim minha amiga, eu atendi sabendo que iria me arrepender por este ato.

- Testuda onde você está? – perguntou uma Ino furiosa, ainda não tinha me ligado da tremura em minhas mãos fechadas em cima da mesa, quem aquela criança estava chamando de testuda? Notável a minha irritação os observadores logo fingiram não prestar atenção, graças as marcas severas que minha expressão facial deveria ter obtido, se é que alguém poderia entender que eu não me dava bem com apelidos. Mas respondi com um desprezo em minha voz que com certeza a faria repensar em qualquer apelido pelo resto do dia ou a não me provocar tão cedo.

-Você por acaso esqueceu com quem está falando Yamanaka? – sibilei lenta e friamente para a outra pessoa na linha. Um silencio se instalou entre nós, tão rápido acrescentei – Venha para cá agora você Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru e Chouji sem exceções, sem desculpas e rápido minha paciência está péssima, peguem os seus carros mais rápidos. Você entendeu o que eu acabei de falar Yamanaka? – Minha raiva transbordando e minhas até que foram muito compreensivas.

- S-s-sim senhorita, me perdoe eu não quis ofende-la – ela falou rapidamente, tentando se redimir era possível perceber o tom de medo que causei em Ino.

- Ótimo não demore porca, estou no shopping Sightseeing. – minha tranqüilidade voltou ao sentir o que eu havia provocado em Ino, a minha maior diversão é ver a reação das pessoas com o meu humor, eu as confundo. Desliguei o telefone na cara dela e vi que uma garçonete me olhava ela não parecia gostar de eu estar ali sem pedir nada, então me lembrei do meu ódio profundo por comidas e bebidas humanas, mas das quais eu ingeria graças ao meu convívio direto com tais. Olhando-a desafiadora eu continuei sentada olhando em seus olhos com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, passado um bom tempo uma mulher falou em seu ouvido, "tire aquela piranha daqui ela esta fazendo os outros empregados se distraírem com ela, e muitas pessoas em volta também param para observá-la." Como resposta a outra disse em total desagrado "Nossa tudo bem que ela é bonita, mas não é pra tanto e também essa garota não pediu nada. Só esta lotando uma mesa que é necessária." As duas se fitaram e concordaram silenciosamente uma com a outra e deram um sorriso cúmplice como se estivessem falando mal de mim e eu nem desconfia-se, coitada delas. A garota saiu de trás do balcão e veio em minha direção com um sorriso superior.

- Se a senhorita não vai pedir nada peço que se retire, pois esta atrapalhando o movimento. – Ela me falou com um sorrisinho nojento. Olhei para os lados entao me virei e olhei para aquela trouxa e sorri.

-Alguem deseja sentar nessa mesa? – perguntei e todos os homens responderam prontamente um "NÃO" – Acho que vou ficar, já que este é o meu direito de cliente. – A garota ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Senhora se retire! – "OPA OPA OPA Senhora, não!" eu pensei, ela falou com raiva e eu simplesmente fingi ignorar e ela levantou a voz o suficiente para todo mundo parar e ver o piti dela. – Escuta aqui garota, dê o fora daqui se não eu chamo os seguranças sua vagabunda. – Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água. Eu me levantei e olhei pra ela com o rosto sereno.

- Você perdeu a cabeça ou é afetada por alguma doença mental quem você acha que eu sou e quem você pensa que é? Se ponha no seu lugar sua inutil, vai lá e chame os seus amiguinhos seguranças então! – olhei para ela com um olhar ameaçador porem ao mesmo tempo divertido, ela ficou roxa de raiva, andou pisando firme até atrás do balcão e pegou um telefone e chamou os seguranças "Tem uma louca aqui vocês poderiam mandar alguns dos seus homens ela parece perigosa." Eu morria de rir por dentro, me sentei novamente na mesa e esperei-a andar até mim com aquela amiga dela.

- Eles estão vindo acho bom você se retirar ou eles colocaram você a força no seu devido lugar. – falou ela com desdenho.

Eu simplesmente olhei para ela e soltei uma risada todos a nossa volta já haviam parado, logo vi Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji

Yamanaka Ino é uma pessoa, um tanto irritante, bonita e companheira. Tinha belas curvas seios fartos, coxas bonitas e um bumbum arrebitado, cintura fina e olhos da cor azul céu, na sua transformação era possível vê-los num tom de azul escuro. Seus cabelos iam até suas costas, loira e uma franja na diagonal tapando seu olho direito. Vestia uma Blusa transpassada rosa claro e uma calça jeans skinny azul escuro, Um sapato scarpin preto, uma bolsa grande preta e seus óculos escuros gigantes.

Hyuuga Hinata parecia ser um anjo possuía feições doces e serenas, possuía um par de olhos perolados de tirar o fôlego, um cabelo azulado longo até sua cintura, curvas bonitas e delicadas como uma bonequinha de porcelana, seios fartos e belas pernas. Hinata estava com um vestido de zíper aberto até a metade de seus seios de uma cor lilás, e uma sandália prata amarrada até as panturrilhas carregava uma bolsa prata grande. Em relação aos vampiros ela era a mais timida.

Hyuuga Neji com o rosto sério parecia um homem de poucas palavras, tinha um sorriso sarcástico no seu rosto, possuía olhos peculiares de uma cor perolada muito bonita de se ver ao tomar a forma de vampiro eles não mudavam, mas tinham os seus segredos. Seus cabelos eram logos e escuros presos eu um rabo em suas costas e tinha um físico desejável. Vestia uma camisa pólo azul marinho e uma calça jeans seu estava com um tênis também.

Nara Shikamaru era o que parecia um pouco desligado, possuía olhos de uma cor castanho escuro em sua forma de vampiro eram azuis, em sua face se encontrava uma expressão de preguiça e sono tinha seus longos cabelos escuros e rebeldes presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seu físico, porem chamava a atenção de qualquer mulher e apesar da preguiça tinha uma inteligência incomparável. Vestia uma camisa de manga curta bege uma calça solta de moletom preta e um tênis, nada muito chamativo para si, mas eu o adorava graças ao seu QI muito alto era o único que competia intelectualmente comigo apesar de sua idade.

Akimichi Chouji é um homem gordo, normalmente, os homens na sua família eram obesos porque usavam a gordura a seu favor. É calmo, paciente, às vezes até bobo, porém tem um coração gentil. Odeia que o chamem de gordo, já que segundo Chouji isso é por causa de seus ossos grandes. Tem um cabelo castanho e olhos da mesma tonalidade e que na sua verdadeira forma se tornam verdes. Vestia uma camiseta pólo preta com uns jeans de cor suja e em seu pé o tênis.

- Sakura-san algum problema aqui? – Perguntou timidamente Hinata me olhando, eles já haviam notado o ambiente tenso no qual se encontrava a minha volta. Eu dei um sorriso e apesar da distância e sibilei bem baixo para que apenas eles pudessem ouvir "Nada apenas me divertindo." E soltei um sorriso para eles que foi devolvido com sorrisos de todos até de Ino por ter notado como meu humor havia melhorado nesse meio tempo. Era possivel ver os seguranças se aproximando, olhi pra garçonete com um sorriso divertido.

- Então, faça o seu melhor! – ela virou para os seguranças e começou a reclamar, mas quando eles queriam saber quem e ela apontou para mim e disse "Ela".

- A minha nossa, senhorita Sakura? – falou um deles vindo em minha direção. – Me desculpe o transtorno não sabia que estas malucas haviam tratado a senhora dessa forma.

- Hey, você deveria estar enchotando ela e não a tratando tão bem – falaram as duas mulheres juntas. Eu me levantei baixei meus óculos até meu rosto, peguei minha bolsa e coloquei alguns dolares na mesa, me levantei, olhei no rosto das duas.

- Eu já tinha te falado se coloque no seu lugar, eu preferi que você me tratasse como outra qualquer antes de se mudar para uma cidade do outro lado do país. Eu tentei falar e você não deixou, eu sou Haruno Sakura e conheço o dono de varios lugares e digo que aqui em Seatlle você não trabalha mais, desista você perdeu o emprego e a sua vida social. – e com essa deixa eu sai andando sem poder deixar ela terminar a frase.

- Sakura-san aquilo foi maldade, era possivel ver o rosto de choro dela quando descobriu seu nome, mas foi engraçado. – Ino falou rindo, no final eu até que fiquei com um pouco de pena da garota.

- Certo acabou a briancadeira nós temos alguns serviços a fazer. – todos me olharam sérios. – prestem atenção no que eu vou falar para vocês, nós Harunos há muito tempo atrás temos um grande impasse, existem três grandes famílias de vampiros, ambas com um conflito entre si. Nossos laços eram apenas formais, mas embaixo dos sorrisos era possível ver o ódio dos outros perante a nós, nossa família no começo foi à única que tinha controle sobre a sede, era o que nos tornava tão poderosos. Debaixo de sorrisos sínicos era possível ver outra família bolando planos, graças ao dom de Anko conseguimos nos preparar, ela leu a mente de um deles e descobriu seus planos sujos. Uma quarta família se juntou ao nosso grupo, eles eram estranhos e pareciam saber todos os nossos passos. Eles conseguiram convencer nossos soldados e das outras três famílias a se juntarem a eles, então partiram sem nenhum aviso prévio levando os nossos e transformando outros.

"Não tínhamos certeza sobre o que fazer então nós fizemos um pacto entre Harunos, Uchihas e Uzumakis. Eu não estava presente nessa época, eu já fazia parte dos Harunos, mas tinha recebido ordens simples de perseguir os Outros. Descobri algumas informações e quando retornei já havíamos partido. A realidade é que eu conheço apenas três Uchihas e quatro Uzumakis, o patriarca Uchiha Fugaku, a matriarca Uchiha Mikoto e o sannin das cobras Orochimaru. Entre os Uzumakis tem o patriarca Uzumaki Namikaze Minato, a matriarca Uzumaki Kushina, o sannin dos sapos Jiraya e a Inuzuka Hana. Eles já são um tipo diferente de vampiros, eles tem em sua família alguns 'cães' se me faço entender."

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Shikamaru um pouco receoso, mas logo em seu rosto um tom de medo transpareceu. – Lo-lo-lobisomens? – os outros me olharam com seus rostos desfigurados de medo, lobisomens eram inimigos declarados dos sangues frios, mas depois de conhecer uma deles eu pude suportar.

- Hana-chan como será que ela está? – eu deixei a pergunta no ar e todos me olharam assustados eles pareceram ler meus pensamentos, porem não fizeram nenhum comentário. – Bem onde eu parei? – coloquei meu dedo na boca e fiz um rosto pensativo todos os homens pararam para olhar, Neji, Chouji e Shikamaru também olharam, mas desviaram o olhar, pois sabiam o meu pensamento sobre eles, eram como meus irmãos mais novos ou pior ainda para eles as vezes eu os tratava como meus filhotes, Ino olhou com um pouco de inveja e Hinata pensava também. – Lembrei! – dei um sorriso e todos a minha volta inclusive as mulheres, Ino e Hinata e também os sexo masculino me olharam e coraram todos, logo me coloquei a andar e fui seguida. – Bem eu ouvi dizer que as duas famílias Uzumaki e Uchiha se juntaram e parece que agora eles também são vegetarianos como nós. – dei uma risada enquanto os outros me olharam com graça como se fosse uma piada, e não era? – Sabe, eu ouvi dizer que são bons oponentes os novatos, isso me deixa muito alegre, pois amanha nós partiremos de Seattle e iremos para Forks. – todos me olharam com uma cara de incredulidade - O lado ruim para nós meninas é que lá é raro ter dias de sol sempre chovendo e lojas de moda humpf... só em Port Angeles. – respirei fundo – O lado bom, é que a praia fica próxima, o nome é La Push.

"Como a nossa família se desenvolveu bem mais que as outras não temos necessidades de ficar em cidades chuvosas, vocês sabiam que os mordidos por mim alem de se tornarem imortais ainda ficam protegidos dos raios solares, se nós morder-mos outros vampiros passaremos a nossa imunidade para eles. Mas vocês só conseguiriam transmitir isso se forem compatíveis, Kakashi descobriu isso em meu corpo depois de sair e não ficar como um vampiro normal fica no sol."

- Ah agora eu compreendo porque todos nós fomos mordidos por você. Mas como um vampiro normal fica no sol? – perguntou uma Ino bem interessada eu a olhei e dei outro sorriso.

- Bem acho que quando chegarmos lá vocês descobriram isso espontaneamente. – dei um ultimo sorriso parei e me virei – bem vamos acabar com essa historia em outro momento, agora temos que terminar as tarefas do dia. Comprar roupas novas e carros normais para os novatos e alguns um pouco mais normais para vocês. Porem é claro que levaremos os nossos, compramos uma casa na qual em seu subsolo a um estacionamento grande o suficiente para todos. Ah quase que eu me esqueço, temos que procurar uma pessoa. Os outros já estão indo enquanto nós iremos a uma festa de despedida. Iremos arrumar nossas malas e logo após o termino nessa festa e logo após o termino voltaremos para casa, faremos às malas, as colocaremos nos carros, por isso eu lhes falei de virem em seus carros mais rapidos, por que temos pouco tempo para e assistir nossas aulas. Todos os outros estão preparando tudo para partirem e aposto quando chegarmos a tarde eles já vão estar de saída. Por isso disse para virem com seus carros mais rápidos, são três horas e dezessete minutos de viagem, então nós vamos estar cansados.

- Ta então nós temos que comprar roupas? Você tem o tamanho dos outros? – eu concordei e me virei para os outros.

- Comprem carros normais, pois vamos para um local um tanto quanto monótono. – comentei com Neji, Shikamaru e Chouji. – Ino Hinata vamos para as lojas, temos muitas compras a fazer.

E assim o dia se passou ao sair do shopping era possível ver dois caminhões de transporte abarrotado de carros. Caminhei analisando todos e notei que eram perfeitos não tinham nada de muito estranho, não eram carros de pessoas normais, porem nem muito sofisticados.

- Perfeito serviço meninos. Agora vamos temos que nos arrumar. – me virei em direção ao shopping sendo seguida pelos três rapazes. Ao entrar no local vi Ino e Hinata encostadas em suas Gallardos e três Zondas próximos, entrei em meu baby e pisei no acelerador. E lá estavam às crianças a gritar em vão sobre o meu carro, dos outros cinco ainda era possível ver a traseira. Ao chegar em casa fui direto ao meu quarto não havia ninguém naquela casa alem de nós e as roupas usadas. Fechei a porta lentamente e comecei a me despir ao virar de costas pude ver algum dos meus momentos de insanidade, a imensa tatuagem de fênix em minhas costas a fiz representando a imortalidade minha e do meu espírito, a ave que renasce de suas cinzas era isso que eu era. Olhei para a perna e logo vi o dragão cravando a sua volta, ele era intimidador isso era inegável todos que olhavam tinham a sensação de que ele estava vivo e a ultima da coleção, a face de uma onça pintada que para mim, era o significava destreza, agilidade, força e mortal. E também os piercing, um no lábio do lado esquerdo, outro no umbigo e o ultimo no mamilo, esse eu tenho certeza que foi o que mais doeu, e o pior foi explicar como não saia nenhum sangue para as pessoas que faziam.

Peguei meu roupão branco e entrei no banheiro, esse momento era perfeito para meu corpo relaxar. Liguei a torneira e comecei a preparar meu banho, vários sais de banho, despejei um pouco de cada um dentro da banheira, eu estava muito nervosa. A banheira estava cheia então comecei a adentrá-la após os meus seios ficarem submersos eu relaxei, comecei a me limpar, lavei meu cabelo. Sai da banheira e comecei a fazer um ritual, passei o hidratante corporal por todo o meu corpo, depois passei o creme para pentear em meus cabelos, escovei-os fiz minha higiene bucal. Mesmo sendo uma vampira, não significa que devo deixar de me tratar como mulher. Enrolei uma toalha em volta do meu corpo e me dirigi para o quarto, entrei no closet e escolhi uma roupa para festa. Um top prata com alças pretas que se ligavam pelas minhas costas até a minha calça. Uma calça de couro e uma bota de cano curto, aproveitei para uzar minhas luvas de couro novas e coloquei minhas jóias sequei rapidinho o meu longo cabelo com o secador. Maquilei-me e peguei um telefone disquei um numero que estava na agenda do meu celular e um homem atendeu após falar com ele desliguei e desci para a sala.

- Sakura-sama nós estamos todos prontos – falou um Neji com uma camiseta social branca e uma calça social preta, Shikamaru e Chouji se encontravam com o mesmo estilo só alternando as cores para verde e preto respectivamente. Hinata vinha com um vestido de cor prata de cetim e outra sandália prata seu cabelo estava solto, Ino vinha com um corpete preto e uma saia branca até a metade de suas coxas, uma bota de cano longo preta e com o cabelo para o lado estilo loira fatal. Ai que eu me lembrei que eu não tinha arrumado meu cabelo joguei ele para frente e me descabelei um pouco e toquei ele para trás logo ele estaria com os malditos cachos na ponta.

- Vamos logo porque iremos direto da festa. – falei me dirigindo ao meu Bugatti e colocando as malas. Um homem estava parado ali em frente a casa, era aquele com quem eu falava pelo telefone era um humano que sabia de nossa existencia e cuidava das vendas de nossas casas, quando eu ia passando por ele atirei a chave, este a pegou. Logo mudei a direção do meu olhar e senti o cheiro de vampiro novo e vi dois olhos azuis me observando de um beco sabia que eu deveria persegui-lo, mas tive uma idéia. E se nosso visitante nos seguisse para a nova casa ia ser muito bom teríamos algumas informações se for assim que o jogo comece. Dei um sorriso macabro e voltei a dirigir. Os outros pareceram nem notar sua existencia, eu era a mais treinada para a perseguiçao de vampiros, eu, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Anko e todos aqueles que tinham Kekkei Genkai do clã Hyuuga, ou seja, os que foram mordidos por um Hyuuga. Mas Neji e Hinata nem se deram conta porque não achavam que algum vampiro se aproximaria de nossa casa em sã consciência, alem do mais comigo e Kakashi interceptando todos os vampiros que chegavam a Seattle e com Akon lendo suas mentes estavam protegidos, mas fazia um mês que estavamos deixando um que outro vampiro se aproximar de nós, para podermos seguilos, porem quando Anko tentava ler suas mentes parecia que alguem a impedia. Resolveremos isso mais tarde com a chegada desse vampiro, em Forks. Será que vou consegui me divertir naquele lugar? Será que vou achar algo para me destrair?

Ao chegarmos no local pude ver já a nostalgia que era causada por onde eu passava, mas agora não sozinha acompanhada de dois belos rapazes, um gordinho sexy, duas lindas mulheres e um armamento de carros perfeito Todos paravam, nos focavam, analisavam e abriam caminhos para passarmos como se fossemos reis e rainhas, eu senti o ultimo gosto disso e me virei para os outros, ia dançar muito, nesse nightclub tem um barman que é vampiro, eu ia poder beber os meus últimos goles de sangue humano, tudo bem que era de um banco de sangue, porem estava valendo tudo naquela noite. Eu sei que parece tão radical, mas aqui em Seattle em festas eu sempre bebia sangue humano sem caçar, maior parte dos vampiros que trabalham em danceterias conseguem esse acesso ao banco de sangue. Lá não teria festas e o único tipo de sangue que eu beberia seria de animais. Fiz uma careta, e olhei para os homens ali presentes, nada neles me era atraente, minto, três coisas neles eram atraente o sangue, os corações qu não paravam de bater e o sexo que sempre me atraiu, mesmo preferia os vampiros, eles duravam mais, fora isso nada.

A casa estava cheia e isso não iria me deter de ter um tempo de luxuria só que eu iria deixar para mais tarde. Comecei a passar ao lado desses humanos a mulheres e como era normal já se colocaram a reclamar. Eu nem dei atenção caminhei até os seguranças eles se curvaram e me deixaram sendo seguida de perto pelos outros, ao entrar fui direto para a pista de dança. Era dia de Eletrônica, Psy e Trance na Trinity uma das festas mais badaladas de Seattle, comecei a mexer meu corpo na mesma sintonia da musica, Ino logo veio se juntar a mim enquanto dançávamos juntas apenas para provocar os homens que estavam por ali, logo timidamente Hinata entrou no clima, não durou muito tempo para que ela solta-se o corpo. Varias musicas já tinham se passado, Out of control e Sandstorm do Darude, Ibiza Voice com Seven Nation Army, Destination Calabria de Alex Gaudino, Fedde Le Grand com Put your hands up, DJ Alligator e muito mais. Muito bom foi totalmente relaxante, e os caras mais gatos da festa estavam vindo em nossa direção e eu olhei pra Ino e Hinata.

- Pronto nossa noite fecha com chave de ouro, vamos nos divertir e ir para aula – olhei para Ino que concordou com um sorriso safado na cara, Hinata olho pra mim e para o relógio, e lá sabia eu que vinha bomba. – O que foi Hinata?

- Nosso tempo acabou! Temos que ir embora – ela falou bem baixinho e a minha cara se fechou o mais gato deles veio na minha direção e parou do meu lado como se esperando que eu olha-se em seu rosto, eu fiz o que ele queria, mas com tanto ódio no olhar que ele saiu andando.

- Certo, vamos procurar os rapazes. – Rapidamente encontrei Neji e Shikamaru na mesa do bar conversando com duas mulheres, enquanto Chouji bebia um copo de sangue numa mesa bem distante do movimento. – Andem está na hora de irmos. – eles me olharam com uma cara feia porem logo concordaram e se levantaram, partimos em direção dos carros entramos e logo começamos a nossa mini viagem.

Após uma hora e meia de viagem sem pausa seguindo o mais rápido possível, estavamos em Port Angeles, com a potência de nossos carros eu tinha certeza que a viagem seria curta. Comecei a me lembrar da ultima vez que havia estado lá, nada mudará, as arvores continuaram as mesmas grandes e verdes, presos em seus troncos e galhos existia musgo, a única coisa que se diferenciava era um pouco de terra no chão, as casas tinham um estilo antigo, e o tempo que estava chuvoso, que novidade! Notei depois de toda essa observação que estávamos adiantados, acelerei mais e pude notar a dificuldade dos meus parceiros em me acompanhar.

- Estamos adiantados por isso quero chegar no colégio e trocar de roupa. – falei normalmente como se estivesse alguém no carro, logo como resposta os outros começaram a se aproximar e logo nos dirigimos para a nova escola, totalmente diferente do que éramos acostumados a ver, mais parecia uma casa não como a nova escola. O estacionamento estava praticamente vazio, só tinha os carros dos professores e logo vi vagas para os alunos. Estacionei e peguei meu casaco longo e negro de lã, abri a porta e sai do carro quente, logo outras portas se abriram e todos desceram com seus casacos. Dirigimos-nos em direção a uma porta que pelo que dizia o letreiro era pra ser a secretaria e de brinde vinha à diretoria. Entramos no prédio e logo uma mulher veio nos atender, ela nos olhou de cima a baixo e cerrou os olhos. Olhei com um ar de desdém, me dirigi ao balcão sendo seguida de perto pelos outros parei com o rosto neutro para a mulher.

- Senhorita Haruno Sakura estava esperando por vocês, seu irmão, primos sei lá o que são de vocês, me avisaram de sua chegada. Eles os estão esperando na entrada do colégio. – ela falou me estendendo um papel no qual estava escrito Haruno Sakura e entregou um para ou outros que também continham seus nomes, ao abrir estava a nossa carga horária, sorri e me retirei.

Todos sabiam que eu estava tensa, eles compreendiam que estar no meio de vampiros novatos e desconhecidos, deixava-me com um pouco de raiva. Mas estar entre humanos de segunda à sexta trancada na mesma sala me fazia tremer, minha gula nunca foi algo preocupante pelo meu alto-controle, mas agora eu temia que não fosse assim. Caminhamos em direção a entrada do colégio, logo encontramos as "crianças", e adentramos no colégio. O corredor estava vazio então comecei a correr com minha super velocidade e fui ao banheiro acompanhada dos outros e trocamos de roupa, saimos do colégio em direção do estacionamento e pude ver um bolo de gente lá. "Droga eles vieram muito cedo. Os carros!" e olhei para Neji e Shikamaru que logo acompanharam meu pensamento e nós fomos em direção dos carros. As pessoas se afastavam enquanto nós passavamos, quando nasce pra ser uma rainha não importa o lugar para onde você vá.

Logo vi todo o pessoal saindo do locale só ficou nós vampiros de Seattle e um grupo lá longe que nos observava, dava para sentir o cheiro de vampiros neles. Coloquei as roupas dentro do carro e fui em direção ao colégio quando eu me virei pra olhar aquele grupo novamente e ver seus rostos eles desapareceram. Entrei novamente daquele corredor e procurei minha sala de aula separadamente dos outros, logo me encontrei com Ino no corredor nós nos olhamos e entramos no ultimo que ainda não havíamos vasculhado. La estava a pequena Hinata timidamente nos esperando, estávamos paradas olhando para a porta, essa era a nossa primeira aula. Literatura com o professor Umino Iruka, ele era um vampiro, varias garotinhas caiam a seus pés nunca liguei muito pra ele em relação a sua beleza, entretanto como amigo não tinha do que reclamar. Levantei a mão e dei leves batidas na porta, Hinata ficou vermelha e Ino colocou o cabelo para o lado, me afastei da porta e esperei, pude escutar seus leves passos juntos de sua voz tranqüila.

- Oh devem ser os Harunos. – Primeiramente ele falou com os alunos e se virou para nós, os mesmos vampiros da rua estavam aqui. – Entrem, por favor, Senhoria Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura. – Apesar de termos nomes diferentes pertencíamos a mesma família.

Ino abriu a porta e logo pode se ouvir cochichos do feitio "Nossa ela é muito gata!" ou "Vadia mal chegou e já chamando a atenção." Depois de escutar isso pensei em dar meia volta, mas Hinata entrou se ela entrou na sala de aula eu também iria conseguir. Outros comentários, não tão ameaçadores como os de Ino porem da parte feminina ainda tinha um que de inveja e dos homens umas frases do tipo "Como ela é uma gracinha".

Pensei bem e entrei naquele lugar e senti o olhar de todos sobre mim, sem olhar suas faces podia sentir tudo o que se passava nelas. Ao abrir meus olhos à única coisa que eu vi foi uma cor de ônix vidrada eu notei que suas feições eram perfeitas nunca tinha visto um rosto igual aquele. Boca carnuda, nariz fino e um pouco arrebitado, olhos frios cor de ônix, sobrancelhas perfeitas e um cabelo todo desalinhado, parecia que era esculpido por um artista plástico de mãos muito bem firmes e trabalhadoras. Desviei meu olhar e vi que todas as pessoas da sala me olhavam curiosas principalmente pela cor dos meus olhos esmeraldas. "Nossa! É umas das garotas mais gostosas que eu já vi na minha vida, isso inclui na tv e revistas. Eu dou um 2° lugar de garota mais gostosa do mundo o primeiro vai para aquela garota a Anne só que eu não sei o sobrnome dela!"

- Anne Haruno, ela é minha irmã mais velha – pude ver a cara de espanto de todos presentes. Minha tranquilidade era incrivel, eu ser a 2° era um absurdo, porem perder pra minha irmã era obviu, mas ela disse uma vez que nós nos igualamos em beleza e força.

- Se-senhorita Ha-Ha-Haruno você e suas amigas podem tirar os seus casacos e se sentarem no fundo da classe. – Hinata me olhou com um olhar apelativo e negou com sua cabeça, Iruka me olhou interrogativo e perguntou – Aconteceu alguma coisa meninas? – fiz sinal para Ino responder

- Bem, na verdade para mim e para Sakura não a problema algum, só que a Hinata é meio timida. – Ino falou rapidamente olhando para Iruka este simplesmente se virou e soltou um "tirem os casacos e vão se sentar." Ino tirou o casaco, sendo seguida de perto por uma Hinata super vermelha então tirei o meu, pude ouvir sussurros, caras de espanto daquelas menininhas comportadas nem liguei, deveria. Não é todo o dia que se é visto três garotas com o nosso porte, mesmo que as camisetas baby look e as saias até a metade das coxas não fossem vulgares aqui era um pouco diferente. Dirigi-me para o fundo da classe até uma garota falar, "Vagabunda" para mim eu olhei pra ela e sorri um sorriso muito bonito, mas quem me conhece sabe que aquele sorriso é um sarcástico.

- Que foi piranha? Inveja – perguntei, a garota me olhou séria. – garotas que nem você não tem a diversão que eu tenho sua perdedora. – Continuei a caminha e me sentei quando me dei conta estava ao lado daquele garoto. Ele olhou pra mim e eu o encarei de volta eu agora fui notar que ele era um daqueles vampiro, seu coração não batia. Ele não era nada discreto, estava com o corpo virado para mim.

- Você... então é a tal Haruno que eu ouvi falar – ele falou de forma rápido para que apenas eu e os outros vampiros compreendêssemos – Você parece ser muito irritante. – falou se aproximando seu rosto chegou muito próximo do meu, eu fechei os olhos, o cheiro dele era muito bom, a aproximação, o aroma e sua beleza em conjunto trabalhavam para me desarmar. Meu corpo estava arrepiado. – Prazer meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke – disse no meu ouvido, seu sorriso de canto me fez ir ao delírio e pensar coisas das quais eu jamais pensei antes. Mas ao pensar direito ele falou Uchiha Sasuke? Então aquele era um dos prodígios Uchiha? Nossa quando falaram que ele era gato eu não acreditei, eu estava adorando aquilo, ele estava despertando um dos meus piores pecados, a Luxuria. E isso não era nada bom, porque eu sempre fui muito exigente em relação a sexo. Virei meu rosto para ele e nossas bocas quase se encontraram, na realidade elas estavam tão próximas que praticamente podiam ser uma num piscar de olhos.

- Prazer Haruno Sakura! – Me desviei até seu ouvido e falei - se você fosse humano eu iria te dizer que eu sou aquela que vai te perturbar os sonhos, mas como você não é eu apenas vou te penetrar a mente e dominar seus pensamentos. – terminei com o meu comentário, sabia que todos na sala me olhavam e sabia que as garotas gostavam dele. Simplesmente voltei a olhar em seus olhos, e depositei meus lábios sobre os seus, foi rápido, mas tentador. Lambi meus lábios e contornei os seus com o indicador. – Se cuida, eu nunca fui a que leva tão bem provocações no grupo. – e dei um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Que bom ai a diversão fica melhor não concorda? – ele deu um sorriso e afastou seu rosto do meu para observar os outros da sala. – me desculpem, nós estávamos apenas conversando.

E com essa fala o sinal tocou e todos se levantaram eu fiz menção de sair porem ele me puxou eu vi que os novatos de seu clã estavam saindo e só os que tinham cheiro mais antigo restaram. Dois garotos e duas garotas, Sasuke, eu, Ino e Hinata. Pelo que parecia teríamos uma longa conversa que belo dia este estava me parecendo.

...Continua...

Oi Pessoal essa é minha segunda fic, minha primeira foi Asas do Amor. Espero que gostem desse capitulo, os próximos seram mais picantes e como é uma história de vampiros é indispensavel o hentai. D

Repito esperem que gostem e estou aberta a criticas, elogios e sugestões.

Beijos e até o proximo capitulo de Gotas de Sangue.

Bom gostaria de agradecer as três pessoas que me mandaram reviews.

Carol =D

Pietra-chan

e tambem é claro para a não menos importante

MimiHidalgo

como as duas primeira são anonimas muito obrigada mesmo espero que leiam meus agradecimentos


	2. Chapter 2

... Retrospectiva do ultimo capitulo

E com essa fala o sinal tocou e todos se levantaram eu fiz menção de sair porem ele me puxou eu vi que os novatos de seu clã estavam saindo e só os que tinham cheiro mais antigo restaram. Dois garotos e duas garotas, Sasuke, eu, Ino e Hinata. Pelo que parecia teríamos uma longa conversa que belo dia este estava me parecendo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Cap. 2 - A nova família

Ino e Hinata se colocaram atrás de mim, se puseram a observar os cinco vampiros desconhecidos para nós. Uma delas começou a rosnar, ela era morena com a pele bem clara, bonita até que se poderia dizer tirando o fato do cabelo mal arrumado e algumas sardas, apesar de quando você se torna um vampiro sua pele fica praticamente perfeita, alguns de nós pelo que percebo, pelos anos já maculados em minha mente, não se tornam tão perfeitos assim. Os cabelos negros vinham até os seus seios, os quais possuíam um tamanho normal, uma cintura fina e bunda e coxas medianas. Um nariz arrebitado, olhos negros e uma boca fina. Trajava uma blusa aberta na barriga e fechada da metade do estomago até o seu pescoço. Uma calça jeans e uma bota de salto fino com cano curto.

A outra era a que me parecia mais simpática entre eles, Tinha cabelos castanhos, amarrados em dois coques e pelo tamanho deles seu cabelo parecia ser extenso, continha uma franja toda picotada em sua testa. Apesar de me parecer a mais simpática do grupo, eu podia constatar em seus olhos castanhos que ela era uma assassina, eles tinham um brilho sádico. Seu nariz era fino e sua boca também, ela olhou para mim eu sabia, ela queria que eu abrisse meus olhos verdadeiramente, já que um deles se encontrava fechado e o outro semi serrado. Fechei os dois e respirei fundo então levantei meu rosto e decidi abrir-los para analisá-la melhor. Ao olhar em meus olhos pude ver que ela tremeu, os outros que estavam ao meu redor inclusive as minhas companheiras, começaram a olhar uma para a outra e para mim tensas, com seus olhos esbugalhados. Minha cara estava fechada, analisei bem melhor a garota que desafiara meu olhar, ela era bonita, e só pelo desafio direcionado a mim e por notar que o nosso estilo era parecido, não de roupas e sim de gestos, eu decidi, ela seria minha mais nova amiga. Observei suas roupas, ela gosta de kimonos, o dela era rosa Pink com detalhes de flores em dourado, muito bonito por sinal, tinha as mangas curtas, uma abertura no seio, ia até metade das coxas, era como um vestido. E uma sandália muito bonita nos pés. Olhei novamente em seus olhos e dei um sorriso acolhedor, ela hesitou um pouco, porem logo me devolveu um sorriso como voto de confiança. O clima tenso havia se dissipado.

- Oi meu nome é Tenten, aquela é Karin – eu pude ver a cara de desgosto de Tenten por Karin estar ali, ri internamente. –Este como você já conhece é Sasuke – Ele me deu um olhar significativo e eu o devolvi com descaso, apesar dele ser um gato, ainda não tinha caído em minhas graças. – Aquele é Juugo – era um homem alto, ele me pareceu muito protetor para com o Uchiha. A quem não estava acostumado, sua aparência causava medo, e seu modo de agir era um pouco sinistro e desengonçado. Apesar disso não deixava de ser atraente, com seu cabelo loiro e seus olhos azuis, o corpo musculoso, nariz arrebitado e uma boca nem fina muito menos carnuda. Vestia um moletom e uma calça de moletom, e um tênis, mas o que mais me agradava é o perfume que ele exalava era de sangue com um cheiro parecido a camomila. Logo fui simpática e dei um sorriso para ele. Ele me pareceu meio surpreso era possível notar em seus olhos que as pessoas não se davam muito bem com ele. Me devolveu com um sorriso tímido e tranqüilizou suas feições. – E este é o Suige....

Um homem estava parado em minha frente, era novo e tinha cabelos grisalhos como os de Kakashi, iam até a altura de seus ombros, seus traços eram todos finos, sua boca e seu nariz. Seus olhos eram pequenos e como todos nós vampiros temos uma cor arroxeada abaixo dos olhos, nele tinha a pequena idéia de um viciado. Tinham uma cor azul opaca e ao me dar um sorriso, pude ver dentes todos pontiagudos e afiados como os de um tubarão. Sua roupa era um moletom roxo e calças de moletom cinzas, e um tênis no pé, era muito pequeno em comparação aos outros dois homens que se encontravam na sala.

- Oi gracinha! Meu nome é Suigetsu e você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi! – Me deu um sorriso sedutor, Ino soltou um "Você não devia ter feito isso!" e Hinata me olhou interrogativa, pois meu próximo ato estava demorando demais. Abaixei a cabeça e podia sentir minha raiva fluindo, a coisas que não devem ser ditas para mim e uma delas é a palavra gracinha.

- Nunca... me... chame... de... gracinha! Inútil. – Em um movimento rápido dei um soco na boca do estomago de Suigetsu e logo após um chute em seu ombro pode-se escutar os ossos se quebrando. Dei um sorriso sensual para ele, que simplesmente me devolveu com o rosto sereno.

- Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção lhe irritar, mas é que você é tão linda que eu chego a ficar arrepiado. Apesar de ser uma fêmea você é mais forte até que o Juugo, eu nunca senti tamanha força em um ataque, tens o meu respeito Haruno-sama.

- A certos comentários que devemos guardar para nós Suigetsu-kun. Porem obrigada pelo ultimo comentário é muita gentileza de sua parte me achar atraente e ter o seu respeito, agora que nós Harunos nos uniremos aos Uchihas e ao Uzumakis peço humildemente, chamem-me de Sakura, nunca gostei desses chamamentos- falei com um suspiro. – A quase ia me esquecendo a morena do meu lado direito é a Hinata e a loira é a Ino. Com licença porem ficaria mais fácil ao meu ver que vocês nos acompanhassem para as próximas aulas.

- Boa idéia senhorita Sakura, pois já estão atrasados. – falou Iruka, eu tinha me esquecido dele.

- Está certo Iruka-kun. - Falei pegando o meu casaco e me dirigindo até a porta sendo seguida pelos outros que estranhavam a forma da qual eu tratava aquele vampiro. Minhas meninas estavam surpresas, enquanto o grupo de Sasuke estava estranhando Iruka ser tão educado com desconhecidos vampiros pelo simples fato, ele estava na família há pouco tempo. – é bom ver você novamente, ótimo notar que largou a vida de vampiro solitário. A maninha irá ficar feliz em te ver – e dei um ultimo sorriso antes de sair da sala.

O silencio era uma coisa da qual eu detestava, adorava o barulho por isso maior parte do meu tempo eu estava viajando em meu carro, adorava ficar ligar o som e intercalar as batidas do som com o ronco do motor. Hinata me entendia só bastava um olhar e ela sabia como eu me sentia, ela simplesmente olhou para Ino.

- Ino fale alguma coisa, ela está aflita... – Ino simplesmente começou a falar coisas sem nexo isso me relaxou por um tempo, até que ao passar por uma janela não pude deixar de olhar para o Uchiha, ele me encantava, e eu estava disposta a jogar todas as minhas cartas com ele. Olhei para o seu braço e pude ver Karin pendurada nele, será que ela era a parceira dele? Olhei para a cara amarrada dele, ao olhar para onde percorriam seus olhos pude ver que ele me analisava de cima a baixo com olhos brilhantes e conquistadores e um sorriso bobo. Quando seus olhos se focaram nos meus não pude deixar de notar que eram como um mar de escuridão no qual eu havia me perdido e rapidamente com vergonha quebrei aquele contato a distancia. Ao olhar de canto de olho não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver brincar em seus lábios um sorriso, sedutor.

Fizemos todo o percurso até a cantina, e Sasuke pediu a nós que lhe entrega-se a carga horária. Ao fazer isso ele direcionou seu olhar a mim, e ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso sedutor.

- Suigetsu e Karin levem a Ino-san até a sala de Filosofia, Juugo leve Hinata-san até a sala de Química. – Karin não gostou nada da idéia de me deixar sozinha com o moreno era possível ver em seus olhos. Mas logo foi de cara fechada, ficamos apenas eu, Sasuke e o vento. Eu olhei pra ele com o olhar mais reprovador possível.

- O que foi Haruno? Vai dizer que não gostou de ficar sozinha comigo? – ele me disse, eu simplesmente suspirei. Tudo bem ele era bonitinho, ta legal a quem eu quero enganar ele é perfeito, se não fosse um vampiro eu diria que é um deus. Eu até que gostaria de ter alguma coisa com ele, quem sabe essa não era a diversão que eu tanto desejava?

- Uchiha, você se acha de mais sabia? Quantos anos você tem? – perguntei me fazendo de dificil, ele entendeu o meu plano e abriu um meio sorriso do qual deu para ver uma de suas covinhas.

- Sabe Sakura-chan... – ele falou ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de mim – eu sou velho, provavelmente velho demais para vocês. – eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de incredulidade antes que eu pode-se responder ele continuou. – eu tenho quatrocentos e noventa e nove anos, mês que vem farei meus quinhentos. Eu sei que sou muito velho e etc., mas isso não pode impedir que tenhamos um relacionamento...

- Então você é dois anos mais velho que eu. E como você meu aniversario é mês que vem. – falei meu desdém foi pelo ralo. O lado bom é que ele não é mais uma criança. Porem é muito convencido. Ele parecia me olhar com um interesse a mais, por saber que agente não estava tão distante da idade dele – Sabe Sasuke-kun você não é tão velho quanto pensa, mas uma coisa eu não compreendo você não estava aqui quando eu e minha família morávamos aqui, nem você nem o seu irmão.

- Interessante então você tem quatrocentos e noventa e sete, nunca encontrei nenhuma vampira com a minha idade ou aproximado dela, o resto é tudo mais velha ou mais novas. – ele falou olhando para mim com uma intensidade que eu jamais senti. – em relação ao meu irmão e eu, nós estávamos na Europa, conhecendo alguns lugares e descobrindo onde outras grandes famílias se encontravam. – ele terminou essa fala e estava tão perto de mim que eu podia quase senti-lo, ele levantou o braço e tocou na minha barriga, senti coisas que jamais havia sentido com outros vampiros e humanos.

Ele foi com a mão me empurrando em direção a parede, nossos olhos não quebraram por um momento se quer o contato. Ele se aproximou do meu pescoço e o cheirou, eu cheguei a fechar os olhos, ele levantou o rosto e foi direto pro meu ouvido.

- Você é diferente das outras, você é linda, fogosa, inteligente e forte. Só de te tocar, eu senti coisas que nunca senti quando toquei outra fêmea. Eu não quero admitir, mas seu cheiro entra pelas minhas narinas, impregna a minha alma e artodoa minha mente e meu corpo. – ele sussurrava em meu ouvido eu senti minha respiração entrecortada, tudo em mim desejava ele, minha mente desejava mais ele do que o normal. – Haruno Sakura quem é você e o que está fazendo comigo? Eu nunca desejei tanto algo a ponto de me entregar desarmado, como estou fazendo agora, você mexe comigo e eu desejo ser o dono do seu coração, do seu corpo, da sua mente...

- Sasuke-kun... - Eu não conseguia escutar mais nada eu desejava ele só que não poderíamos fazer essa loucura alguem poderia nos ver. – Isso esta errado, não podemos. – Ele me olhou com um olhar apelativo, com se ele precisasse de mim para manter sua sanidade. Eu olhei nos seus olhos e o empurrei com força, fazendo ele ficar na parede oposta a minha. Foi tão rápido, eu podia sentir o meu corpo colado ao dele, ele apertava minha cintura com força para que eu não conseguisse sair daquela posição, mas esta não era minha intenção. E para sua surpresa coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço e mordia e o beijava com vontade, minhas presas estavam em contato continuo com a pele dele.

Logo nos beijamos, nunca senti tanto em um só beijo, ele me segurava forte, e eu agradecia por ele fazer isso. Minhas pernas fraquejavam, enquanto nossas linguas brincavam num beijo desesperado suas mão me apalpavam me corpo como se deseja-se saber se tudo aquilo me pertencia. O halito dele era um pecado para mim, mas minha sanidade falou mais alto, por mais que eu deseja-se aquilo.

- Sasuke-kun nós devemos pararse quisermos ir para aula – falei em seu ouvido, ele pareceu pensar sobre isso, porem não me deixou sair de seus braços. – Alem do mais, o que esses humanos sujos iriam pensar de mim se me vissem nesse estado com Uchiha Sasuke no primeiro dia em que eu entro nesse colégio? E ainda tem aquela fêmea, a tal de Karin. – Joguei tudo em cima dele ele me afastou de seu abraço protetor e me olhou nos olhos. Me deu um celinho

- Que diferença faz você já me beijou na frente da nossa turma esqueceu desse detalhe? Respondendo as suas perguntas, eu não estou nem ai para o que os humanos pensam, no entanto você tem razão, vamos dar um tempo, eles não iram pensar nada de você e se pensarem eu acabo com eles! – e me deu um sorriso, continuou com seu discurso. - E vamos nos aproximando aos pouco, acho que vai ser interessante. Um lado bom tem essa historia aquelas garotas humanas sequeladas, vão me deixar em paz. E sobre a Karin... ela é a vampira mais irritante e barulhenta desse lugar, eu tenho vontade de acabar com a raça dela, mas meus pais tem interesse nela, porque ela consegue detectar outros vampiros, nada me mais ódio do que ele em meu pescoço.

- É e depois você me chama de irritante ¬¬ - suspirei - caramba aquela Karin parece ser insuportavel! – ele sorriu para mim – acho melhor irmos para a sala de aula porque talvez não consigamos entrar. – ele concordou com a cabeça e foi me soltando de vagar. Porem o braço continuou em meus ombros, e assim nos dirigimos rapidamente para a sala, pois estavamos atrasados. Ao chegar em frente a sala nos soltamos, e adentramos o local, só havia humanos ali, inclusive o professor. Eu e Sasuke nos dirigimos para o final da classe. Tão rapido que o professor que estava de costas se virou para olhar e chigar quem chegara atrasado, Sasuke parou me fazendo esbarrar nele e perder o equilibrio ele me amparou em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que olhava na direção do professor com um olhar frio, que o fez ficar congelado. Ele então olhou para mim e deu o sorriso sedutor.

- Ó senhor Uchiha por favor tente da proxima vez não chegar atrasado, eu notei que a sua acompanhante é muito bela, mas isso não é motivo para atrasos, por favor sentem-se – o professor falou com medo, parecia medindo as palavras que iria usar com o moreno. Este só tirou o sorriso do rosto e olhou para o homem como se ele fala-se mais uma palavra morreria.

O Uchiha me colocou de pé e eu olhei para a minha volta, todos os homens pareciam babando, enquanto as mulheres me olhavam com adimiração e inveja. Eu escutei um comentario que me fez corar imediatamente, "Nossa eu não quero admitir, mas os dois fazem um casal perfeito" falou uma garota, feinha a coitadinha.

... Continua...

Nossa esse capitulo foi muito pequeno peço minhas humildes desculpas, mas como não tive tempo de postar esse capitulo antes. Não o fiz maior para não privar vocês de ler ele. Então está aqui menor, porem eu vou escrever o terceiro capitulo mais rapido e maior. Estou aceitando reviews com criticas, parabenizações entre outros cirterios =D. Espero que gostem desse capitulo e qualquer erro meu me desculpem.

Já estou começando a digitar o terceiro cap. Como não os queria fazer esperar coloquei esse pedaço já.

Muito obrigada a quem está lendo minha fic!

Beijooos ^.-


	3. Chapter 3

... Retrospectiva do ultimo capitulo

- Ó senhor Uchiha, por favor, tente da próxima vez não chegar atrasado, eu notei que a sua acompanhante é muito bela, mas isso não é motivo para atrasos, por favor, sentem-se – o professor falou com medo, parecia medindo as palavras que iria usar com o moreno. Este só tirou o sorriso do rosto e olhou para o homem como se ele fala-se mais uma palavra morreria.

O Uchiha me colocou de pé e eu olhei para a minha volta, todos os homens pareciam babando, enquanto as mulheres me olhavam com admiração e inveja. Eu escutei um comentário que me fez corar imediatamente, "Nossa eu não quero admitir, mas os dois fazem um casal perfeito" falou uma garota, feinha a coitadinha.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Cap. 3

O interesse em nós era indiscutível, sabe uma coisa que nunca foi de meu total entendimento? A super curiosidade que existia entre os seres vivos. Nós vampiros temos curiosidade é claro, mas quanto mais vivemos menos o interesse. Certamente este era o motivo de suas mortes incoerentes, se essas criaturas de coração pulsante não se atrevessem a explorar o território inimigo eles não seriam mortos. Ou ainda sim o desejo de descobrir os mínimos detalhes que estão por trás de uma mascara, mesmo tendo a noção de que por trás dela pode se esconder um ser psicopata, sombrio e sanguinário, a curiosidade sempre é maior. Nunca se lembram do provérbio "A curiosidade matou o gato". A três regras que se aprende ao longo da vida, se você deseja uma longevidade plena e sem encrencas, isso eu aprendi em varias de minhas diferentes vidas. Mesmo que ainda seus significados para mim se encontrem incompletos, 1ª REGRA; na vida não existe atalhos, se você deseja alguma coisa pegue o caminho mais longo, mesmo que doloroso este é aquele que lhe dará frutos. 2ª REGRA; pense bem antes de agir, nunca se sabe quando faremos uma escolha errada e que nos trará tanta tristeza que nossos corações não terão mais a mesma batida. E 3ª REGRA; nunca se meta na vida e nos problema dos outros a não ser que você esteja coligado extremamente e diretamente a este. Ou seja, pegando a 3ª regra e a colocando em nossa situação SakuraxSasukexTurma, a minha relação e a de Sasuke não convém ao interesse banal e unilateral dos outros e sim a nós mesmo. Não consigo compreender os humanos, alias nem mesmo eles conseguem essa façanha.

Certo, saindo deste meu momento filosófico, eu estava preocupada com alguns detalhes ligados ao Uchiha, como por exemplo, eu nunca haviam sentido nada mais nada a menos que apenas luxuria vindo de vampiros e de presas. Este ser era diferente, se alguém me dissesse, "defina Sasuke", logo eu responderia: Sínico, Vaidoso, Petulante, Insolente, Orgulhoso, Grosseiro, Insano. É claro entre muitos outros adjetivos dessa área mais realista, porém é nessa hora que eu reprocesso seus defeitos e encontro qualidades como, gostoso, gato, excitante, estimulante, luxurioso, bom até ai ele ta mais parecendo um desejo sexual do que um primeiro amor.

Ele é perfeito isso é indiscutível, mas não consigo definir o que eu sinto por ele, isto é tão novo pra mim. Quando penso em atração, logo descarto essa idéia, talvez seja paixão e o que eu sinta por ele seja apenas uma coisa de pele e passageira. Ou possa ser amor, quem sabe não está na hora de eu arranjar alguém para me confortar e alegrar, um vampiro para me domar.

Bom como eu estava entretida nesses pensamentos nem vi o tempo passar, ao dar o sinal de termino da aula já estava me dirigindo para fora da sala de aula com meu material, quando senti uma mão no meu ombro. Compreendi que era para ir mais devagar, porém eu precisava sair daquele lugar. Sasuke puxou meu ombro forte o suficiente para eu me aproximar dele e relaxar um pouco. O cheiro dele me acalmava, seguimos para o refeitório onde antes de entrar eu escutei meu celular tocar, era Ino.

- Onde você está Ino? – Perguntei calmamente, parando para logo me dirigir ao local onde ela se encontrava. Sasuke parou e me olhou, fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse. Começou a andar e sumiu de minha vista ao passar por uma porta que pelo ar novo que entrou no corredor levaria para fora do prédio. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de hortaliças vindo da rua. – Ino você quer fazer o favor de responder antes que minha paciência se vá?

- Ai que pressa, Sakura. Bom eu estou com Hinata e Tenten no banheiro... – Desliguei o telefone na cara dela e me dirigi ao local referencial. Vi sua cara de braba por ter desligado o telefone e deixando-a falando sozinha- Não era preciso me deixar falando sozinha! – ela falou.

- Ahh Ino, por favor, não me venha com esses chiliques, faça o seguinte liga pra esse numero aqui ó 396 não me chateia, falou porque eu não estou com paciência pra você. – Esse corte foi o suficiente pra ela calar aquela boca estúpida, está bem foi estúpido, mas ela me tira do sério. Eu tinha muitas coisas pra me preocupar, como por exemplo, a vinda de minha irmã para cá, Sasuke, a união das duas famílias vampirescas mais influentes do mundo dos frios e a união com a maior alcatéia de lobisomens desse continente. Tenten parecia meio descrente de como Ino se calava ao receber minhas desaprovações, Ino antes de se juntar aos Harunos tinha um grande histórico sanguinário. Talvez Tenten já tenha ouvido falar dela, e Hinata vêm de uma linhagem de vampiros muito poderosa os Hyuugas. Eu sou pouco conhecida no mundo dos frios, eu e minha irmã gostamos de nos manter totalmente nas sombras, além do mais, nunca deixamos testemunhas, humanos, vampiros lobisomens. O sangue é o nosso único delator. – Venham vamos para o refeitório, os outros estão nos esperando. – no momento em que eu me dirigia à porta reparei que Karin estava no recinto. – Oh Karin não notei a sua presença, estranho porque você possui uma essência um tanto quanto peculiar. – Ela me olhou irritada e rosnou para mim. Se existia algo que me tirava do sério é rosnar para mim, meu cenho se fechou e meus olhos se abriram ameaçadoramente.

- Não tenho medo de você, eu nem tenho o que temer você é uma ninguém. Anda como se fosse à melhor de todas as vampiras. Eu tenho um segredo pra te contar, eu sou bem melhor que você e suas Harunos seguidoras inúteis eu posso te esmagar se eu quiser. Não é a toa que eu consegui um posto digno na família Uchiha e logo conseguirei o Sasuke, porque ele me ama só não quer que as pessoas pensem que ele tem uma fraqueza. – ela me disse assim sem mais nem menos. Eu tinha que responder algumas coisinhas bem básicas, ninguém rosnava pra mim, apontava o dedo em minha cara e se colocava superior aos Harunos. Eu ia colocar ela no seu verdadeiro lugar, encarei-a de cima como se fosse minúscula, com um sorriso de escárnio e olhos sérios e maldosos. Prendi minhas unhas em sua garganta com uma força anormal, se fosse uma humana já estaria com seu pescoço estraçalhado. A vadia pelo menos era resistente eu a prensei na parede e retirei seu corpo do chão.

-Escute bem o que eu tenho para te falar Karin querida. Eu não desejo ficar sempre me desgastando com você, então fique esperta. Eu não acho que sou melhor que todas as vampiras, mas com toda certeza sou totalmente superior a você. Você é apenas mais uma vampira da qual futuramente eu pretendo acabar. Sabe vou te contar um verdadeiro segredo, você é tão insuportável que eu não vou precisar nem falar algo para o seu amado Sasuke Uchiha sair correndo, você é sem sal, não tem nada que ressalte a sua beleza, num mundo colorido você é mais uma cor cinza. Agora cale essa boca antes que eu a costure ajeite-se e vá para o refeitório o seu amado te espera lá. – Pronto, estava um pouco mais calma, agora o resto que eu tinha para falar aquela vagabunda teria de esperar. Não se passara um dia e eu já queria matar alguém, retirei minhas unhas de seu pescoço. As marcas eram visíveis e eu não estava nem ai, quando ela caiu no chão eu me afastei.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e se retirou, estava assustada eu podia sentir. Virei-Me para as outras minha expressão era neutra, logo me direcionei a saída sendo seguida por uma Hinata desinteressada, uma Ino divertida com a situação anterior e uma Tenten assustada e temerosa.

-Sakura-sama... – ela começou logo eu parei, dei um sorriso e a cortei.

- Apenas Sakura, não é necessário esse tratamento formal sinta-se a vontade para ter conversas informais comigo. É claro se o momento permitir. – me aproximei de seu corpo que estava tenso para descobrir os meus próximos movimentos, abracei-a pude sentir que isso a tranqüilizou. – Não tema, eu sou sua amiga agora. O que você queria me perguntar? – me afastei e olhei em seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe era uma coisa banal quem sabe em outra hora não seja mais apropriado. – Balancei meus ombros em sinal de tanto faz me virei e segui a direção do refeitório. Ao sair pela porta em que vi Sasuke desaparecer, o vento frio tocou meu rosto. Olhei ao redor e vi alguns arbustos e a minha direita estava o estacionamento mais alem se encontrava a floresta. Continuei a trila de asfalto até um grande salão, era possível ver uma tremenda bagunça ocorrendo naquele local. Gente diferente do que eu estava acostumada, Tenten se colocou a minha frente como se fosse à guia de um safári exótico. Em mesas mais afastadas era possível ver um grupo de dezenove vampiros novos, uma mistura entre Uchihas e Harunos. Em das mesas unidas estavam Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke e Karin apesar desta ultima estar abraçada em um dos braços musculosos do Sasuke. O moreno não impedia tal ato, porém estava com uma cara de quem não estava gostando. Ino se sentou entre Shikamaru e Chouji, os três são um grupo bem unido, Shikamaru é a Inteligência, Chouji a força e Ino, bem Ino era a habilidade, mesmo eu não querendo admitir ela era realmente boa. Hinata foi correndo se sentar entre seu primo Neji e eu sentei com Suigetsu e Chouji, Sasuke ficou intrigado por eu não ter escolhido sentar ao seu lado eu lhe dei uma boa encarada então ele associou as marcas no pescoço de Karin e minhas olhadas mal encaradas, o cretino achou tudo muito engraçado.

Estávamos nos entrosando bem com exceção de Karin que em minha opinião devia morrer, ainda consegui que me apoiassem Ino, Tenten e Suigetsu. A mesa estava distribuída na seguinte ordem Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura e Suigetsu e do outro lado Hinata, Neji, Juugo, Sasuke e Karin respectivamente. Passei os vinte minutos dos trinta olhando para a cara de Sasuke, parecíamos duas pedras que não tinham nada pra fazer. O sinal tocou e todos se levantaram e se dirigiram para suas respectivas aulas. Tive mais uma aula com Sasuke a de química, foi torturante rever tudo mais uma vez, o dia passou rápido quando me dei por conta já estava me retirando para ir a minha nova casa.

Encontrei-me com os outros nove novatos Harunos que iriam voltar de Jeep. Eles me explicaram onde ficava a casa, me despedi e fui me encontrar com os outros na entrada do colégio. Quando passei da porta vi que todos estavam em volta dos carros, foi desagradável. Se algum deles estragasse a pintura do meu carro, cabeças iriam rolar. Enxerguei os outros Sasuke olhava meu carro com um sorriso adorável brincando em seus lábios.

- Carro irado, todo modificado, nitro, isso é perigoso em suas mãos. Que tal um café ai você me mostra o potencial. – Sasuke cochichou em meu ouvido eu concordei com a cabeça. Fui até Shikamaru e Neji e expliquei como chegar a nossa casa nova.

- Bem vamos Sasuke, você dirige e tome cuidado, porque isto não é como aquela charrete com dois cavalos puxando que você chama de carro. Ah se houver um arranhão você é um cara morto. – falei para ele todos ouviram e se viraram descrentes que eu e Sasuke iríamos sair juntos mais ainda aquela vaca.

- Mas Sasuke-kun você não vai sair com essa lambisgóia vai? – pergunto descrente a garota.

- Não só vou como já estou indo – ele disse se despedindo da Karin aquela biscate de ultima. "Que isso eu to parecendo uma garota super apaixonada pelo Sasuke" pensei alarmada. Eu entrei no carro sendo imitada pelo moreno. Ao fechar a porta Sasuke me olhou e deu um sorrisinho, eu baixei meu vidro e coloquei minha pequena mão para fora e dei um tchau para Karin. Ela bateu o pé no chão, bufou se virou e saiu andando. Dei uma longa risada dessa infantilidade dela, ele ligou o caro e acelerou pude ver as pessoas se jogando para fora do seu caminho. – Nossa isso não é um carro, é um monstro sobre quatro rodas. – já estávamos na pista, quando ele freou e parou no acostamento – Sakura dirige isso aqui você, acho que devo treinar em locais com menos movimentos, no estilo do quintal de minha casa.

Dei uma risada gostosa das palavras dele, ele me acompanhou nesse clima e nos olhamos com sorrisos, era incrível como aquele vampiro me fazia mostrar esse lado mais quente que existia em mim apenas com alguns atos, palavras ou olhares. Abri a porta do carro e desci Sasuke também saiu porem ao passar por Sasuke senti um puxão forte e fui para trás encostando minhas costas no capo do carro, como uma marionete e ao ver meu pulso e aquele deus grego me olhando de forma intensa, puxei ele pela gola da camiseta e sussurrei em seu ouvido "não me provoque!" este apenas respondeu "impossível". Logo nos beijamos, sua boca fria em contato com a minha, era incrível a sensação, parecia que fora feita de um encaixe perfeito, um molde apenas para mim e mais ninguém, Agora que eu estava convencida de que eu precisava do toque dele, não queria nunca mais me afastar, aquela bisca da Karin que se ferrasse porque o Sasuke seria meu e de mais ninguém. Abri minha boca para dar passagem a sua língua áspera, nossas línguas se roçavam de forma sensual, me perdi naqueles movimentos, era como se peã primeira vez os estivesse fazendo. Claro com aquela intensidade e com aquele desejo sim era a primeira vez.

Comecei a sentir suas mãos me puxarem para cima, e meus braços logo se posicionaram com uma mão na sua nuca e a outra na gola de sua camiseta. Eu queria aquilo e logo que nossos corpos entraram em contato pude sentir que não era a única a sentir desejo. Notei sua ereção em meu ventre e parei com o beijo e afastei meus lábios dos seus, e o olhei com um sorriso malicioso, voltei ao seu ouvido e não resisti em perguntar:

- Nossa isso tudo é para mim? - e toquei em seu membro rijo. Ele soltou um gemido alto e rouco – Sasuke-kun você não vai me responder?

- Isto é apenas um pouco do que eu estou sentindo por você eu te quero minha pra sempre Sakura-chan você esta me deixando louco e ao meu amigo também. Eu quero te fazer minha Sakura-chan, desejo ouvir você gritando o meu nome por horas a finco, quero que você só sinta prazer em minha cama e quando outro homem for atrás de ti, você o ignorar e disser que pertence a esse vampiro. – me arrepiei com o que Sasuke estava falando eu o desejava, mas será que ele também me desejava para sempre? Com esse pensamento desviei meu olhar – Sakura olhe nos meus olhos, eu não te quero só uma noite eu te quero em todas elas.

- Mas Sasuke nos conhecemos hoje, como você pode dizer essas coisas? – perguntei intrigada, como estávamos de pé ele conseguiu espremer mais seu corpo no meu, eu mordeu meu lábio inferior, eu gemi alto. – aaaaahhhh sasukeeeeee! – ele com um sorriso estampado no rosto respondeu a minha pergunta e tirou todas minhas duvidas num sussurro.

- O tempo não importa mais para nós que o perdemos, nem o destino, apenas o presente. Porém eu quero você no meu presente e no meu destino Haruno Sakura. Eu quero ser seu. – e com essa frase ele me agarrou pelas nádegas e me sentou no capo do carro só que entre as minhas pernas que abraçavam sua cintura firmemente o que fez com que os nossos sexos se esfregassem forte causando gemidos descompassados e altos. – Sakura eu não quero nenhum outro homem te encostando nem vampiro, se não eu o mato. – ele falou com certeza porem sua respiração descompassada já mostrava a urgência em que se encontrava. Eu tinha que o parar ali não era lugar para isso, alem do mais ele tinha que me pagar um café.

- Hey Sasuke pare. - ele estava em uma intercalação de beijos, chupões e mordidas em meu pescoço, eu não queria, mas devia o afastei pelos cabelos ele me fitou confuso e eu respondi – aqui não é lugar pra fazermos isso. – ele olhou para mim resignado, pois sabia que eu tinha razão – alem do mais você me deve um café, não? – ele colocou um meio sorriso no rosto e me deu um selinho.

- Vamos então? – me perguntou, ele me pegou pela mão e cruzou seus dedos com os meus e me levou até a porta do motorista abriu-a para mim e deu passagem para eu entrar. E antes de fechar a porta me roubou um beijo, fiquei sem ação ele fechou a porta e deslizou sobre o carro e entrou no lado do carona, nessa hora roubei um beijo seu. Ele foi carinhoso e colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para o seu colo. – o eu você acha de terminarmos o que começamos lá fora? – perguntou brincalhão eu lhe dei um tapa no braço e ele gargalhou e a seguir me disse uma frase que me chocou muito. – você desperta o melhor de mim. – nessa hora eu olhei-o confusa, então deu um doce sorriso e que eu sabia que foi um dos mais verdadeiros de minha vida, se não o único e o beijei, estava radiante e aprofundei o beijo. O mais carinhoso que eu já dera em alguém, e ele correspondeu à altura. Era um beijo calmo e delicioso, eu mordi seu lábio inferior e logo quando voltamos ao beijo ele sugou minha língua. Afastamos-nos, e ao abrir os olhos ele me olhava sereno eu cheirei seu cangote e me aconcheguei em seus braços.

- Se você continuar desse jeito minha mascara vai cair na frente dos outros e de quebra vou ficar mal acostumada. – respondi bem humorada, o que obviamente o divertiu. – vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Essa é a intenção. – ele me respondeu rindo, sai de seu colo e liguei o motor do meu baby.

- É assim que se dirige um carro de verdade. -– acelerei o carro e os pneus cantaram criando marcas no chão, já estávamos em uma velocidade absurda.

Sasuke-kun? – chamei por ele, este se limitou a fazer apenas um som.

- Hm? – ele se pronunciou eu me virei para ele e perguntei.

– Para onde é que nós vamos mesmo? – perguntei com um sorriso amarelo e coçando a cabeça o moreno se limitou a deixar uma gota escorrer por sua face. Apontou para uma direção e seguimos. Chegando ao estacionamento da lanchonete vi uma vaga que para manobrar de ré seria difícil então dei um cavalo de pau e segui o percurso de ré, havia alguns garotos deveriam ter uns dezesseis anos, eles olhavam para o carro e quando eu saí dele eles alongaram seus sorrisos e estufaram seus peitos, mas a porta do carona abriu e ao sair Sasuke seus sorrisos morreram e um deles falou.

- Mais uma garota Uchiha, será que todas as mulheres da cidade só querem você? – perguntou um garoto que em minha opinião era o mais galanteador deles, porém Sasuke era de tirar o meu fôlego.

- Todas as mulheres da cidade? – perguntei divertida para o moreno ao meu lado, este se limitou a balançar os ombros e colocar o seu braço protetor em volta de minha cintura ao notar os olhares cobiçosos lançados a mim. Virei-me para o garoto e falei risonha – Diga a todas as mulheres da cidade eu o Uchiha Sasuke tem dona e essa é bem melhor do que todas elas. – Mexi minhas sobrancelhas de forma sensual e Sasuke apenas deu uma gargalhada e falou.

- Não se olha para mulheres compromissadas sabia seu verme? – ele perguntou irônico para um dos garotos que me olhava feito um lobo faminto. – Vem Sakura vamos tomar o nosso café e ir para minha casa logo.

Apenas concordei e ao entrarmos no recinto não pude deixar de notar os olhares femininos dirigidos a Sasuke, fiquei frustrada e logo me sentei em uma mesa qualquer com cara emburrada.

-Sakura-chan não fica bravinha assim não meus olhos, meu corpo, meus sonhos e pensamentos são apenas seus! – ele falou alto me olhando nos olhos, as mulheres no local ficaram atônitas e não acreditavam no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Sasuke se aproximou e me deu um selinho. Logo uma senhora trouxe o seu bloquinho e veio anotar nossos pedidos, Eu e o Sasuke conversávamos tranqüilamente e as mulheres permaneciam em nossa volta incrédulas, pelo que ele me contou elas estavam com inveja, porque para elas o máximo que ele já falou foi um "sai do meu caminho" ou então um "Me solta sua doente", e agora eu chego, arranco frases quase textos, sorrisos, olhares e beijos do Uchiha. Sasuke parou de conversar e começou a prestar atenção na rua, ele disse para irmos rápido então acelerei.

-Sasuke-kun o que aconteceu – chamei-o e ele apenas se levantou e me puxou pela mão em direção a saída, só que ao invés de irmos para o carro fomo para trás da lanchonete, logo senti um cheiro familiar.

- Hey saco de pulgas quando voltou para o país? – ele perguntou para o nada, bem ex- nada porque o arbusto começou a se mexer e de lá cinco pessoas saíram.

- Para de me chamar de saco de pulgas, você sabe que eu fico sentido! – ele me olhou de cima a baixo e as outras figuras saíram das sombras e complementaram Sasuke e imitaram o gesto do homem que eu ainda não conseguia distinguir as faces deles. – Hey desde quando você sai com garotas bonitas e gostosas sem a Karin estar na sua cola em teme?

- Isso não te diz respeito dobe! –ele falou seco e frio, mas dava pra ver que havia um pingo de carinho nos seus olhos – Haruno Sakura este é Uzumaki Naruto filho do lobisomem Minato Namikaze. - Agora eu conseguia ver sua face, porém quem eram os outros, que as sombras tapavam os rostos.

...Continua...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Eaiii minna tudo bem com vocês? Bom eu a principio gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apóiam para escrever a fic, sei também que ela não é muito famosa, mas mesmo com as poucas reviews eu não me importo pois estou aqui para agradar dar opinião depende de cada um então não irei implorar muito menos ameaçar porque eu acredito que a partir de o momento que alguém escreve uma fic essa pessoa está apenas fazendo para agradar alguém e a si mesmo. Gostaria agora de me desculpar pela demora, e não vou dizer que é por falta de tempo, todos nós temos tempo sobrando só não sabemos organizá-lo.

Penso que escrevi um capitulo razoável. Então Beijos e até o próximo capitulo juro não demorar.

Aqui está meu MSN caso queiram mandar uma opinião mima-chan_, Se preparem, pois o próximo capitulo é inevitável conter, Ero Mima-chan colocará HENTAI!!

Obrigada por acompanhar Gotas de Sangue. Beijocas


End file.
